


Medicate

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Ben Solo and Poe Dameron are Roommates, College Student Ben Solo, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Poe Dameron, Stoner Ben Solo, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe’s always there to get his roommate out of a jam.





	Medicate

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Altered States (of the Mind)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Warning for Ben getting stoned.

Looking for his roommate isn’t easy, but the sound of stoner rock music coming from the den of this one girl’s house is enough to suggest where Poe should look. The girl is actually skeptical at first, wondering if he’s a cop come to bust them.   
  
“Not a cop,” Poe says. “Just looking out for a friend and all.”  
  
Of course he’s looking out for Ben. Not like Ben can’t take care of himself, but that’s the problem. Sometimes he really, really can’t. And if not for the fact that Ben has obviously gotten so stoned that he can’t think straight, Poe would be flattered by the fact Ben’s talking about him.   
  
The girl winks at him. “I have to say Ben has good taste. You really are good-looking.”  
  
“Well...thanks.” Poe’s no stranger to compliments on his looks, naturally, but even as he hears uproarious laughter coming from the den, he can’t help but wish that Ben was saying all that stuff in his right mind.   
  
He walks into the den, where the others are currently playing some sort of videogame. Some sort of first person shooter, and Poe can practically smell the weed-smoke filling the den.   
  
It’s Ben who looks up at him with the goofiest fucking grin on his face as he waves at Poe. Poe takes a deep breath, trying to not inhale weed smoke. “Hey, Poe!”  
  
“Hey." Poe says. “I was looking all over for you. What the hell is going on?”  
  
“We’re having fun!” Ben laughs practically uproariously in that moment. The others, no doubt just as stoned as he is, join him.   
  
Poe sighs. “You really need to get back to the apartment, Ben,” he says. “You’ve got classes tomorrow.”  
  
“Aw, shit.” Ben practically chuckles, though. “And here I thought we were gonna have some fun.”  
  
Poe furrows his brow. “How many hits of weed did you have?”  
  
Ben shrugs, a very casual shrug.   
  
This isn’t good.   
  
***  
  
“Y’know, you’re so beautiful even when you’re mad at me.”  
  
Poe really is trying to focus on the road. Ben’s talking away, of course.   
  
“I’m not mad, just...worried,” Poe says. “World of difference here.”  
  
“Figured that, darlin’,” Ben says, and Poe won’t deny that his heart does little flutter things when Ben calls him that. Even if it’s just Ben being stoned. “Y’know, you’re the best roommate a guy could ask for. You’re funny, you’re nice, and you’re sexy as hell.”  
  
“Ben, save your voice for when we’re back at the apartment.”  
  
“Swear I’d even marry you.” Ben laughs as he speaks, though to be fair, he’s stoned. “Wonder what your married name would be? Dameron-Solo...?”  
  
“Little soon for that,” Poe says. They stop at the apartment complex and he gets out, escorting Ben towards the building. He knows that Ben probably isn’t coping well with the knowledge that his mother lied to him about his grandfather. Poe can’t say he blames him.   
  
Ben rambles about a number of things before they reach Poe’s apartment where he collapses on the bed. Poe tucks him in on that moment, and fuck, but Ben looks so peaceful and content. In the end, he wants his roommate (the man he’s crazy about or he wouldn’t have gone this far) to be happy. They can talk tomorrow, but Poe can watch over him for now, making sure he’s safe and savoring his peace.


End file.
